Who's that girl
by Le Rukia
Summary: Hitsugaya comes to the human world to relax,he sees a strange girl,there is something familiar about her but he can't place it and it starts to haunt him HITSKARIN little ICHRUKI;this will be a short story All Reviews are welcome, just be kind with flames
1. His Encounter

I don't own Bleach, Kubo does

I just like using his characters for my stories……..

This short story, it will be only three chapters it is entitled …. 'Who's that Girl'….

Premise: Hitsugaya see a girl and she is haunting him

I now give you chapter 1….

_**His encounter…**_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hitsugaya's ~ POV **_

Toushirou Hitsugaya, the tenth Division Taicho, sits quietly on a rail in the park over looking Karakura Town...

He is playing with his phone; it has been eleven years since he has been to this spot, even though he has been back and forth to the human world he never returned here…

So many things have happen during the time he has been away….

He has grown from looking like a grade schooler to looking like a man in twenties… he stands 5 feet 11 inches, not as tall as some, but a lot taller than the 4 feet he use to be.

He is a lot more muscular, he looks are not as boyish as they once were, he is still handsome but more mature… his silver hair is cut short, but his teal colored eyes are still the same… no emotion …. Serious … always serious…

He looks up at the sky and asks himself 'why after so many years, has he returned to this spot, a spot he has been avoiding for so many years….'

He looks to the sky saying quietly to himself, 'I know why I came here…to escape from everyone, to escape from Momo….'

She had been nagging him to become involved in a relationship, just thinking about it he shivers as he looks up at the sky…

He had long ago accepted they were nothing more than friends, she was like a sister to him, and he no longer had feelings for her in a romantic way…

He had been trying to tell her that, but she just would not take a hint, then he tried to look at her in a romantic way…..

He even kissed her, and it just did not feel right, something was off…

Something just did not click for him, so he told her ...told her... she would always be his friend …. His sister… not a girlfriend … he did not feel that way…

He broke her heart, and he knew it…

He did not mean too, but it was either her heart or his sanity …

He chose his sanity…

He knew her heart would heal when she eventually found another…

As for him, well one day he believes the woman of his dreams will find him….

Until then he is content just being alone, killing hollows, fighting Aizen, and managing his division…..

In the meantime, today he looks up at the beautiful sky, relaxing and exhaling all his stress away……

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**A passing glance~ Reader's Pov**_

Hitsugaya looks up as he hears footsteps approach...

As the footsteps come closer to him he hears a soft voice ….

The voice, 'I am sure ….yes…. I will not change my mind'

Hitsugaya, feeling that he is about to be intruded upon now wears a scowl on his face…

The voice is becoming irritated as it becomes closer…

The voice, 'What… You What…. Don't understand me!!!"

With a scowl planted firmly on Hitsugaya's face he looks up and sees a pair of beautiful dark ebony eyes looking deep into his teal eyes, without thinking he harden the look on his face and turns away …

It is a girl and she is on her blackberry talking, she is momentarily take back by Hitsugaya's presence, as she continues walking by and her conversation…..

Hitsugaya glancing over at the girl who walked pass, chuckles as he overhears her say to the person on the phone, 'What is there you don't understand I am not interested, I don't want to see you again, .….adeus, Au revoir, Adios, Arrivederci, and Sayonara … in other words don't ever call me again'

Hitsugaya is now leaning over watching the girl as she disconnects from her call, flicking her beautiful long black hair off her shoulder, holding her head high, as she continues to walk away, never turning back….

He feels a strange ping in his heart as he watches the girl walk through the park never turning around … walking away…

He notices she has a lovely curves, she is wearing a pair of fitting jeans, her waist is small, her breast are a good size… her hair was black and long, pulled up in a ponytail…but it was her eyes that captured him…

Her eyes had a familiarity to them, but he could not place it…

He stands, with his eyes closed trying to shake the feeling of lust that is slowly taking over him…. Saying, 'Stop looking at her…. Stop looking at her… she is a human ….Stop'

He opens his eyes she is gone, nowhere to be seen, he now stands there looking around….

Shaking his thoughts he goes back to playing with his phone, now wishing for a hollow… something to take his mind off of thinking about and asking himself …..

'Who's that Girl?'

* * *

_**A spot of Tea ~ Reader's Pov**_

It has been several hours since Hitsugaya encountered that strange girl, his thoughts have returned to trying to relax ….

He is now walking downtown, window shopping … watching the humans walking by…

His emotions are calm as he approaches a traditional tea house…

All the captains come here to have tea and relax…

As he steps in, he just hopes no one is here to aggravate him, he knows Shunsui and Utkiake are somewhere floating around…

He just does not feel like talking to anyone, he just wants to be alone….

As he is seated in a booth, he hears a soft familiar voice, coming from one of the booths farther down….

Voice, 'Well it has been awhile since we spent some time together… yes I know I did say I would try to spent more time here'

Another strange female voice replies, 'Yes and you promised'

The familiar voices says, 'yes I know, but with classes and everything else, I barely have time for me; anyway enough about me tell me how you are doing…'

Hitsugaya sits intrigued hearing the voice, it is so familiar he cannot place it… the fluctuations of the tones in the voice is inviting to him …

It is warm; he again feels a strong ping in his heart as he hears the voice, turn into laughter… the happiness … it is pulling him … the voice is pulling him

He is becoming nervous as the feeling of déjà vu starts to take over him…

Trying to control this curious feeling, His face as a scowl on it, he decides to get up and go to the men's room and wash his hands…

And possibly see who owns this voice...

He must see if the voice belongs to a friend or to an enemy…

With Scowl firmly planted on his face he walks by and glances over ….

Again today his teal eyes are met by beautiful ebony eyes, once again without thinking he hardens his look and turns away continuing to walk into the men's room…

She turns and continues her conversation, like he did not exist….

Toushirou, now stands in the men's room looking at himself in the mirror, on his face is a look of confusion; thinking, 'it is her… the girl in the park '

He takes a hand full of water and splashes his face thinking, 'Who is that girl, I have never seen her before….'

He dries his face, and again looks at himself in the mirror, thinking, 'Why does she have this effect on me, I am standing here nervous … afraid to walk pass her again.'

He shakes himself, softly saying, 'I am the 10th Division Taicho, why I am hiding in the men's room, like a fool… I will talk to his strange human and find out who she is… once I know, everything will be fine... '

Taking a deep breath Hitsugaya, has a look of determination on his face as he walks out of the men's room ready to face the strange beauty that is now starting to haunt his thoughts...

He walks up to her table, and is met with a voice saying, 'Well if it isn't the heartbreaker … Hitsugaya Taicho, come join us'

Hitsugaya's eyes are large with disbelief, he is now face to face with Shunsui and Utkiake…the strange girl is nowhere to be seen, she has once again disappeared...

He wants so badly to find her but he is now being pulled into the booth by Utkiake, who is now saying to Shunsui, 'stop teasing him, you know how sensitive he is about it'

Hitsugaya finds himself sitting have tea with Shunsui and Utkiake, the very two he was trying to avoid, thinking to himself, 'who is that girl'… thinking about how her ebony eyes were looking at him… how her laughter was calling him to her…. Haunting him …..

Utkiake looks at him closely saying, 'Hitsugaya are you alright'

Hitsugaya shakes head from his thoughts as he says, 'What….'

Shunsui looks at him laughing saying, 'you are deep in thought about something, and I have only seen that look on men who are in love'

He looks closer to Hitsugaya saying, 'Are you in love'

Hitsugaya looks at the two men, shaking off his thoughts saying, 'NO… it is nothing… nothing … No Hell No … I am not in love!!!'

The two older men just look at the younger man, laughing saying, 'Calm down, we are just joking!!!'

* * *

_**Running late ~ Reader's POV**_

It took Hitsugaya, three hours to get away from Shunsui and Ukitake, He now was late he had to meet Ichigo and discuss Momo…

He did not want to go but, she was his Vice captain, and her depress state of mind was a result of his rejection of her…

So Ichigo the 5th Division Taicho wanted to talk about it…

Ichigo, since marrying Rukia had long ago calmed down, at least for the most part; he had become somewhat level headed...

So meeting him and talking about Hinamori was no big deal…

As Hitsugaya walks through town to Urahara's Shoten, he is preoccupied … again… his thoughts on that strange girl…

On his face is that scowl, he is trying hard to figure out why this strange girl's eye are haunting him… why his heart pings when he is near her..

He is so frustrated…

He stop walking, throws his head up, running both of his hands through his hair, he closes his eyes and exhales hard…

As he gathers himself, he looks over and sees the strange girl in front of him quickly crossing to the other side of the street away from him….

The scowl is no longer on his face; on his face now is a look of confusion, he watches her as she rushes to catch a bus…..

He stands there watching her get on the bus and sit, she glances out the window and sees him, their eyes again meet….

She again turns her head, this time she opens a book and starts to read as the bus drives away … drives away from him…

She never turned around to look at him …

He stands there, as the bus disappears around the corner, saying to himself, 'Who's that girl'...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Hitsugaya stands there perplexed; he more than anything wants to know who that girl is…

She has haunted him all day…

All day he has pictured her ebony eyes … all day he dreamed of her….

A few minutes ago, standing there he even wondered what it would be like to kiss her…

Hitsugaya shakes the thoughts from his head, as he looks at his watch he says, 'Damn I am really late...'

* * *

_**Two men talking ~ Reader's Pov**_

As Hitsugaya walks into Urahara's Training room, he is met by Ichigo who looks to have just finished training….

Ichigo stands saying, 'Yo Toushirou'

Hitsugaya hearing his first name used he becomes instantly annoyed as he says, 'That is Hitsugaya Taicho'

Ichigo looks at the younger man and grins, over the years even thought he has gotten bigger and stronger nothing has changed, he was still the youngest Taicho in all of soul society and as a result of this he still had the biggest insecurities …

Ichigo laughs saying, 'whatever, tell me …where have you been...you are two hours late!'

Hitsugaya looks at the man saying, 'Ukitake and Shunsui'

Hearing those two names Ichigo burst into laughter, saying, 'I am surprised you make it, and that you're sober after hanging out with those two... '

Hitsugaya rolls his eye saying, 'we just had tea… at least I just had tea'

As Ichigo starts to talk about Hinamori and her depression, Hitsugaya's mind starts to wonder off again…

He thinking about that strange girl again, this time he start to think about her body, how it looked to be physically fit…

How he wanted so badly to touch her curves….

Seeing that Hitsugaya is not listening Ichigo is now looking at him closely….

Ichigo quietly observes Hitsugaya, as he sits there staring off into space…

Ichigo assesses, that whatever Hitsugaya is thinking about it is not making him afraid, he almost looks like a man … a man in love

Ichigo then says, 'Toushirou'

Hearing Ichigo call his name Hitsugaya quickly blinks, back to reality… saying, 'yes, what is it'

Ichigo sits looking at him saying, 'something as captured your thoughts and it is not Hinamori, what is going on….'

Hitsugaya just stares at the man, he wants to open up to someone about the strange girl who has haunted his thoughts all day, but he can't …. He won't

Hitsugaya sits thinking to himself, 'how will it sound to tell someone that you, the 10th division Taicho, have been obsessing all day about a strange human girl, that you saw for the first time today as she walked the street, and after seeing the girl you did not even say anything to her so you don't even know her name….'

Even as Hitsugaya thinks about it, he starts to feel foolish….

Ichigo watches the young man, he knows something is on his mind, he then grins, thinking he will talk to him about it later, he looks at his watch saying, 'you know what, I have to get out of here before my wife kills me, but we must finish our talk, so please come to my home for dinner, after our meal we can talk'

Hitsugaya looks at the man, it has been a long day, maybe if he returns to his hotel room, (yes he has grown up, he has a hotel room, no more sleeping on roofs, he is the 10th division Taicho) and gets some rest he can start over…

Hitsugaya, stands as he nods with agreement …..

* * *

_**Reader's ~Pov**_

It has been a long day, Toushirou Hitsugaya went to his hotel room and laid down to rest, but could not he was haunted by that girl… every time he closed his eyes he saw her ebony eyes staring back at him…

Now he stands at Kurosaki Taicho's door with a bottle of wine, trying to clear his mind but he can't …

he still is wondering…..

who's that girl…..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

This is a story, that has been haunting me for awhile, I was listening to Madonna's song 'who's that girl'

This chapter was all Hitsugaya….. the next chapter will be that girl's Pov…..

Please review and …. Let me know if you want me to finish it…

For all my 'Nothing can come between us' fan's I am almost done with the next chapter, it shall be released soon…..

For all my 'Ties that bind' fans I will be returning with a new chapter in a few weeks, so stay tuned…

Once again please review

LeRukia


	2. Her encounter

I don't own Bleach, Kubo does

I just like using his characters for my stories.

This short story, it will be only three chapters it is entitled 'Who's that Girl'

Premise: Hitsugaya see a girl and she is haunting him

I now give you chapter 2

_**Her encounter…

* * *

**_

_**Karin's ~ POV **_

Karin Kurosaki sits on a swing in the Karakura town park; she is trying to relax.

Several hours ago, she had just got off a plane from Tokyo; she has come home to visit.

She now attends Todai also known as The University of Tokyo, and is in her second year majoring in medicine, like her father and her brother she has the desire to be a doctor.

She had just had a long discussion with her father, when she decided to take a walk through the park, trying to relax, it had been a long exhausting month hence the reason she returned home, to escape.

To escape from the feeling that she could not have a normal relationship with a boy.

She had been dating Shawn for a month, when they started talking in class and studying together in the library, he really was nice.

She really thought this time it would work and she would not be lonely, but when she started disappearing all the time, he became jealous and start accusing her of cheating.

She was hurt.

She could not tell him, what she was doing.

How do you tell a human boy, you are a Shinigami, and you patrol the university of Tokyo killing hollows?

He would run for the hills or have you locked up as crazy.

Yes, like her brother and father she is a Shinigami, and not just any Shinigami, because like her brother she was still human she was given a substitute Shinigami badge and assigned the University of Tokyo as her area to protect.

Everything was going fine until for a week straight several hollows kept popping up between Hongo Campus and Komaba Campus which meant she would disappear in the middle of a date and would have to run from campus to campus dispatching hollow; this would sometimes take hours at a time.

The last straw came a few days ago, when she and Shawn were sitting at Sanshiro pond trying to talk through some issues and her blackberry sounded off, she had to go.

The hollow was close by and there were students in the area about to be dismissed, she told him she would be right back, he stood there screaming that he would not be there waiting for her if she left, therefore she had better not leave… or he would dump her…

She looked at him briefly; then turned and ran toward the hollow, never turning back, never letting him see the disappointment in her ebony eyes.

Later that night she contacted Sotaicho and requested a few days off to return home…

Today she is home…

She kicks a rock with her foot as she stands and walks toward the rail to look at the sky.

That place is the place where she truly can relax, and gather her thoughts.

As she is walking through the park, towards the rail, her blackberry rings it is Shawn…

* * *

_**A passing glance ~ Reader's Pov**_

Karin rolls her eyes as she answers her phone, the conversation starts out pleasant then turns…

As he asks her if she is ready to apologize to him for running off.

She looks at her phone, thinking _'no boy is worth it' _

So in a nice voice she says, _'I don't think I owe you an apology I told you I had to run and would be right back, you threaten to dump me, so you owe me an apology'_

She knows full well he will not apologize and that their relationship is dead, but he hurt her and she was going to get even…

As she walks toward the rail, she can see that someone is standing there, so she starts to walk slower hoping that person would have left before she reaches the rail.

Shawn says something ridiculous on the phone, therefore taking her attention from the person at the rail.

He says to her, _'Karin I will allow you to change your mind and apologize to me, and then I will take you back'_

She is stunned by his words, she tries hard to remain calm, as she says_, 'Shawn I am not going to apologize'_

He replies_ 'are you sure… once again I will give you a chance to change your mind'_

She is walking closer to rail, as she says,_ 'I am sure … yes… I will not change my mind'_

Shawn then says,_ 'Karin, you should want to be with me ….I just don't understand you…' _

As Karin approaches the rail she hears Shawn's foolish words and completely forgets about the person at the rail, in an irritated voice she says,_ 'What…You what … don't understand me!!!'_

As she speaks her words she looks up into those teal colored eyes… those eyes that belonged to a person that she once thought of as a friend.

The look those eyes gave was unwelcoming and cold… and then…he turned his back to her.

It was something totally unexpected; she was shaken by his response to her and it was something that right now she just could not handle.

So she kept walking not giving any recognition of him, meanwhile back on the phone, Shawn was still nagging her about an apology.

He was still saying he did not understand her.

With Shawn's nagging on the phone and after so many years of not seeing Hitsugaya, and now that they see each other he gives her a cold look and turns his back..

Karin at that point exploded saying, _'__What is there you don't understand I am not interested, I don't want to see you again.….adeus, Au revoir, Adios, Arrivederci, and Sayonara … in other words don't ever call me again'_

Karin, hangs up the phone, flips her hair back off her shoulders, holds her head high and walks off, never turning back.

She was hurt, really hurt and it was not about Shawn it was Hitsugaya, how could he had disappeared for eleven years, return and give her such a hurtful look… a look of distaste.

He had to have heard that she was already upset, then to look at her that way and turn his back to her.

Karin shakes off her tears as she quickly leaves the park… determined not to turn around and face him… determined not to run back and ask him why he had reacted to her the way he did...determined never to speak to him again.

As she turns the corner from the park and starts to walk back to her home, Karin decides …Boy's Suck!!!

* * *

_**A spot of Tea ~ Reader's Pov**_

It has been several hours since Karin encountered Hitsugaya, and the hurt that she once felt has now turned to anger.

She is angry with him; she is now asking herself why did he do that; what was wrong with that idiot.

She pushes thoughts of him out of her mind as she walks into the tea house; she is met by a group of high school friends.

As they sit and start talking about old times at school and their college experiences, Karin find herself finally relaxing and having fun.

Her friend turns saying, _'Karin, what is going on with you, we have not heard from you in awhile, and now you turn up here in the middle of the semester, that is not like you'_

Karin looks to her friends saying,_'Well it has been awhile since we spent some time together' _they now look at her closely as they nod in agreement… she continues saying _'yes I know I did say I would try to spent more time here'_

She quietly watches her friends as they assess whether there is something wrong with their friend, until finally one says_, 'Yes and you promised'_

Karin now comfortable, that they will not ask any more questions on why she suddenly came home says, _'yes I know, but with classes and everything else, I barely have time for me; anyway enough about me tell me how you are doing…'_

The women are now giggling and laughing as they enjoy their tea.

Then suddenly as if out of nowhere Karin looks up to see Hitsugaya standing there looking down at her, on his face, again is a cold look of distaste, seeing the way he is looking at her Karin ignores him and then he quickly turns and walks away.

The women now sit at the table stunned at what just happen, they look at Karin, asking if she knew that cute guy, she replies by saying _'no',_ then her friends look at her asking why did he look at her in that way.

Karin just shrugs her shoulders saying, _'I have no idea'_

Karin sits there she is getting pissed; thinking _'what the hell was that…. what is going on with that idiot.'_

She decides she better get out of there quick, because if he comes back and looks at her again like that, she may just punch him in the nose and it would not be good for the 10th division Taicho and the substitute Shinigami assigned to Todai to get into a fight at the local tea house… and the way she was now feeling it was going to be a fight.

She looks at her watch then says, _'I have go, I am going to be late'_

Everyone looks up saying, 'yes … we also got go'

Everyone walks out of the tea house, and say their goodbyes, as Karin starts to walk away she glances back into the tea house and sees Hitsugaya.

She sees the look on his face as he returns to her table.

She grins at the look of disbelief on Hitsugaya's face, as he is pulled into the booth by Ukitake Taicho.

She now snickers as she continues to walk away … saying only one thing, _'JERK!!'

* * *

_

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Karin is greeted by Urahara as she walks into the Shoten, the crazy store owner walks over to her saying,_ 'Karin San you have grown to be even more beautiful' _

She looks to the man, who trained her saying_, 'sensei thank you…. you are and have been always too kind…but I am just Karin' _

Urahara looks over to Karin, shaking his head saying_, 'If I was not too old and if my heart was not taken by you know who…. I would ask you to be my girlfriend'_

Karin smiles as she walks over and kisses the strange man on cheek, saying_, 'but you are more than that… you are my sensei and I love you like an uncle'_

Urahara, with one hand pulls his striped hat down, hiding his sly grin, with the other hands her a gift saying_, 'I thought you would like this'_

Karin's eyes are widening as she opens the package; it is a book on kido, the book she had been looking for, she looks up and kisses him again on the cheek saying_, 'thanks Sensei!!!' _

He grins at her as he hears a voice coming from the training saying_, 'Karin… Down here!!!'_

Using her badge Karin projects from her body, then shunpo down into the training room and now stands before the 5th Division Taicho… Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

_**Big Brother time ~ Reader's Pov **_

_Karin looks up to her brother, her protector, her Ici-Nii, his back to her as she appears before him_

As Ichigo turns around he pulls his hand around his face and reveals his mask, and attacks.

Karin laughs as she too reveals her mask the siblings then start to battle, they are having fun as their Zanputkous clash.

Ichigo starts to playfully tease his baby sister as they continue to spar, saying,_ 'so what have you learned since you have been up there in Todai'_

Karin grins and attacks her brother saying,_ 'Taicho, I have learned this', _

She quickly shunpo out and says,'_Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!'_

As she calls forth the Kido spell Ichigo is engulfed in a redlight, and comes completely paralyzed, he stands there saying to his sister '_not fair Karin, you know my kido, is lacking.'_

Karin, removes her mask, shunpo up to her brother and throws her arms around his paralyzed neck kissing him on the cheek, laughing as she says, _'I missed you, and I thought that wife of yours was going to help you with your kido'_

She pulls back as she releases her binding spell, he then pulls his mask from his face and looks around like he is expecting someone.

Seeing this Karin asks,_ 'Ici-nii is there something wrong'_

He looks at his little sister saying,_ 'No, it is just I have a meeting with someone and they are late' _

He now motions her to sit with him, as they sit; he then looks at her saying_, 'So tell me what is going with you'_

She looks around trying not to look him the eye, saying_, 'nothing... is going on'_

He looks at his little sister saying,_ 'come on it's me… talk to me, I know something is going on with you'_

Karin looks up to her big brother, she breathes deeply then starts to tell him, all that was going on at Todai.

She tells him because she is different and killing hollows in Tokyo, that when she dates a guy, they end up complaining that she disappears all the time, and because most guys are insecure, she feels she must hide the fact that she is stronger than most boys she meets, and because of these things she has decided to just remain single.

Ichigo looks at his little sister telling her, things will get better, and maybe she should talk to her sister Yuzu and her sister in law Rukia.

Karin rolls her eyes saying, _'Rukia San has never experienced this because she had him, and as for Yuzu, she too has never experience this because she has always loved Jinta, that why they chose to marry when she finished high school'_

She stands as she put on a smile and reaches over patting her brother's hand saying_, 'I have to go and meet Yuzu … Ich-nii don't worry everything will be fine, I can deal with it'_

Ichigo watches his sister as she prepares to leave, he is still concerned about her, he feels she is not telling him everything that is bothering her, he gently takes hold of her arm telling her to at least come by tonight for dinner that way she will have opportunity see her sister in law Rukia before she returns to Todai.

Karin looks at her brother saying, _'I will not promise, but I will try, now I must run I am late'_

With those words she kisses his forehead then vanishes out of the training room, projects back into her body, grabs her book and runs off….

* * *

_**Running late ~ Reader's Pov**_

Karin is walking fast from Urahara's Shoten, she is running late, she was rushing to meet Yuzu, they are going shopping; after putting her big brother into a binding spell, she is feeling great.

It is something about sparing that uplifts her when she is feeling down.

She is walking down the street smiling as she hums to the black eye pea's song, 'I gotta feeling'.

She is so focused on catching the bus that she did not see him watching her until she was sitting on the bus.

She glances out the window and their eyes meet, she sees he is looking at her frustrated, it is now she that turns her head from him,

She ignores him and opens the book her sensei gave her, and starts to read,

As the bus pulls off she can feel him staring at her, but she refused to look at him.

As the bus continues around the corner, Karin lowers her book and starts to think about the when they first met, years ago.

* * *

_**Thoughts of a friend ~ Karin's Pov**_

Ici- nii had disappeared, he was training with the vizards, he was gone for months… back then soccer was my only escape, I felt I had nothing else.

Then Toushirou, came he saved my life, he had stepped up to help me win a soccer game, years ago; he helped my team win the respect of the older middle school boys;

Making sure I still had my soccer outlet, he also reassured me that my brother was safe, he said we were friends.

After that I never seen him again, but sometimes though I felt him … I felt his presence close by watching over me…keeping me safe from the hollows.

Even though I had become a Shinigami I never seen him or heard from him, I would hear rumors of his victorious battles against Aizen, but I never heard a word …it is like he forgot all about me.

I used to go the rail in the park, when I was upset looking for him, just to hear his calm voice say, 'Karin, there is nothing to worry about' that is why I was there today

Thinking about what happen earlier at the park, Karin now rolls her eyes and tries to push thoughts of him out of her mind

She now looks out the bus window, thinking about how handsome he had become.

She is now wondering what type of man he is

Wondering … who is that boy?

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

'_Karin…Karin'_

Karin rolls over, after a long emotional day she had finally fallen asleep, she makes a face as she is now being shaken awake

'_Karin…Karin get up' _

She opens her eyes to see her father standing over with a goofy smile on his face;

She looks to her father saying, _'what is it dad'_

He looks down at his daughter saying, _'your brother called and said you better get over there for dinner, Rukia Sama is expecting you'_

She throws the blankets over her head saying, _'Ugh'

* * *

_

_**A/N**_

This is a story, that has been haunting me for awhile, I was listening to Madonna's song 'who's that girl'

This chapter was all Karin

The next chapter will be their Pov

Please review

Let me know if you want me to finish it

For all my 'Nothing can come between us' fans, as promised I have released chapter 26

For all my 'Ties that bind' fans I will be returning with a new chapter in a few weeks, so stay tuned…

Once again please review

LeRukia


	3. Their Encounter…

I don't own Bleach, Kubo does

I just like using his characters for my stories

Premise: Hitsugaya sees a girl and she is haunting him

This short story, it will be only three chapters it is entitled …. 'Who's that Girl'

I now give the last chapter

_**Their**__** encounter…

* * *

**_

_**Misaki and Yoshi ~ Reader's Pov**_

Rukia stands in the kitchen humming, the kids have just returned home from school and are up stairs doing their studies.

It has been a long day; she has talked to both her father in law and sister in law about Karin.

Everyone is concerned that she has returned home in the middle of the semester, and she is not talking to anyone about what is bothering her

Rukia knows Karin, she knows the more they try to force her to talk about what is going on, the more she will pull away and not talk.

She also knows Karin will be spending time with Ichigo and he will get to the bottom of it.

She turns as Misaki walks into the kitchen asking a question, she looks down at her daughter and smiles.

Misaki is the splitting image of her aunt when she was younger.

So much so it is scary, the same eyes, the same hair color, the same attitude and love for soccer, just a lot shorter… she is as Karin puts it _'Her Mini Me'_

Yoshi runs down the stairs and into the kitchen, his little orange head, jumping up and down all excited screaming, _'Mom…Mom ...dad just called he said Auntie Rin-Rin is coming to dinner'_….

Misaki looks down at her little brother saying_, 'Yoshi, are you sure Auntie Rin-Rin is not due back for three months, she is at college'_

Yoshi rolling his eyes at his big sister saying, _'Auntie Rin-Rin is here, I saw her reisatu ribbon'_

He sticks his tongue out saying_, 'why don't you check for yourself'_

Misaki concentrates hard, and sees her Auntie Rin-Rin; she is at home, with grandpa….

Misaki now with a big grin on her face looks up to her mother asking, _'Mom... can we… Please … Please'_

Rukia looks at her daughter with wary eyes saying, _'Only if Yoshi can participate and you guys keep it down, because your father also has a Taicho coming by for a meeting and dinner'_

Misaki with a frown planted on her face nods in agreement as she looks to Yoshi who is now kicking into the air saying, _'YEAH I get to practice with Auntie Rin-Rin'_

Rukia returning to her task in the kitchen, rolls her eyes as she tells her two angels to go back upstairs and finish their homework

Rukia listens to her children running up the stairs, as she starts thinking about her dinner guests a sly grin appears on her face.

Once again she starts to hum….

* * *

_**Hitsugaya meets Kurosaki Taicho's Family ~Reader's ~ Pov**_

The door bell rings…

Misaki, who just got stern talking to by her mother, she put Yoshi in a binding spell because he took her favorite soccer ball, is full of attitude as she swings the front door wide open to find a shocked Hitsugaya standing there with a bottle of wine looking down at her intently.

Hitsugaya with strangely confused look whispers, _'Karin'_

Misaki, who is accustomed to being called her Auntie Rin-Rin's name ignores his words and stares at him hard, her eyes asking, _'Who the hell are you'_

Rukia walks over to the door saying, _'Hitsugaya Taicho, please come in' _

She takes the bottle of wine from him saying,_ 'I am sorry, this is my daughter Misaki' _

Rukia turns from Hitsugaya facing Misaki, with a stern look, as if to tell her daughter to be nice, saying, _'Misaki this is Hitsugaya Taicho'_

Misaki, quietly bows with respect saying_, 'Hello' _then turns making a quick exit upstairs to her room, where she decides to wait for her Auntie Rin-Rin.

Hitsugaya looks at the young girl as she runs off, and then shakes his head….thinking _'you need to get a grip'_

Hitsugaya sits in Kurosaki Taicho's living room talking to Rukia about news of Soul Society and of Matsumoto's recent antics

Rukia notices even though his conversation is pleasant, as he talks he does not mention anything about Hinamori or himself, and he is nervous about something.

She decides not to push it, and to let Ichigo discuss it when he arrives.

Rukia now sits there thinking of her husband, her husband who is not only a powerful Taicho, but also a doctor at the local hospital.

Yes, he is a doctor who got called to hospital on his way home, therefore making him late.

As she smiles asking how the tenth division was fairing, the fifth Division Taicho walks into the house, and is tackled by his children who rushed down to greet him.

Hitsugaya notices the girl called Misaki running up to her father hugging him saying, _'I missed you dad'_

Then an excited orange haired boy runs out of nowhere and launches himself into Ichigo's arms saying, _'DAD… guess what'_

He whispers into Ichigo's ear, causing him to look at the young boy wary eyed.

Rukia stands and excuses herself as she walks over to greet her husband with a gentle kiss.

Seeing these signs of love and affection Hitsugaya, suddenly feels a strange feeling in his heart, a feeling that he is missing something…

Something special...

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Just as Hitsugaya and Ichigo excuse themselves into Ichigo's study, several blocks away an ebony eyed beauty receives a call….

Ringtone:

'Strike a pose…..Strike a pose…..Vogue, vogue, vogue……Vogue, vogue, vogue'

Karin looks at her blackberry grinning and thinking, _'Well it took her long enough'_

She answers saying,_ 'Yes Mini-me'_

Misaki replies saying,_ 'Auntie Rin-Rin, you are coming, I am waiting for you, Come on……Mom said we can practice before dinner'_

Karin looks at the phone grinning saying,_ 'I will be there in a few minutes'_

Misaki replies saying_, 'OK… Come on it's a school night they will not let us stay up long… Oh yeah Yoshi gets to practice with us…So hurry up...BYE!'_

Before she could respond Misaki had hung up the phone;

Karin laughs as she walks out the door saying, _'God that girl really is just like me!!!'

* * *

_

_**Something in common ~ Reader's Pov **_

Just as she expected, as soon as Karin had arrived she was immediately ushered down to the training room by both Misaki and Yoshi

As she projected from her body, Karin was attacked by both her niece and nephew.

Those two were powerful like their parents, so Karin had to be on guard.

She puts her hand telling them to stop; as she starts the music …

The music is loud…. _'We are the NOW generation…. We are the Generation NOW….' _

She looks to them both and then attacks

Ichigo and Hitsugaya are in his study talking when they feel the house shake, before Hitsugaya could ask Ichigo says,_ 'the Shinigami assigned to Todai has returned and is now training the children'_

Hitsugaya acknowledges with a simple nod then they continue talking

Hitsugaya listening to music… starts to hum along

Ichigo noticing, looks to Hitsugaya saying, _'GOD … not you too'_

Hitsugaya looks at him confused saying, _'What'_

Ichigo rolls his eyes as he says, _'You like Black eyed Peas?' _

Hitsugaya nods his head saying, _'Yes'_

He rolls his eyes again saying, _'The Shinigami from Todai will only train the kids to the Black eyed Peas'_

The music becomes louder ….

Hitsugaya looks to Ichigo saying,_ 'It seems that Shinigami has good taste in music' _

Ichigo again rolls his eyes

Hitsugaya now grins as he says_, 'maybe before I leave I will have a chance to meet this Shinigami with the good taste music'_

Rukia, knocks on the study door, informing them is time for dinner.

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Rukia was called the children and Karin from the training room for dinner…

Karin is walking backwards into the dining room singing _'I gotta a feeling that nights gonna be a good night …that tonight's gonna be a good night' _and making faces at both Yoshi and Misaki

They both are giggling at their Auntie Rin-Rin;

Ichigo and Rukia stand together shaking their heads as they watch the way the three in front of them are interacting and having fun.

Karin is truly happy spending time with her niece and nephew, they are all three laughing and playing around acting silly…

Hitsugaya, listening to the laughter and singing has a curious look on his face as he walks around the corner into the dining room

Karin suddenly bends down and grabs both children hugging and kissing them; they react by jumping from her causing her to fall backwards on the floor laughing

As Karin falls backwards Hitsugaya is walking by unaware of the woman who was bent down playing with the children until she rolls into his legs causing him to fall over of her, onto the floor

Karin sits up her hair is covering her face, she is still laughing unaware of what and who she rolled into…

* * *

_**Two Old Friends meet again ~ Reader's Pov**_

It is a funny sight, the great Hitsugaya Taicho rolling on the floor.

Rukia turns her back, trying to hide her chuckles, while Ichigo starts snickering, the Kids burst into laughter as they point down at the two adults on the floor.

Hitsugaya's eyes are large, as the scowl returns

Karin confused turns towards Hitsugaya, pulling her hair back of her face so she can see what was happening saying with a giggly voice, _'What is … going on'_

She now faces Hitsugaya ... that face … that scowl she seen following her around all day is now once again staring at her.

They both stand glaring at each other.

Ichigo, looking alarmed begins to step up

Rukia pulls him back quietly saying,_ 'watch'_

Karin, now has a scowl on her face as she stands staring up at Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya is completely frustrated, because he must know her, she has haunted him all day, says, _'Who are you'_

Hearing his question Misaki bursts into laughter… saying_, 'You don't know'_

Rukia quickly grabs her daughter and places her hand on her laughing mouth, as she says,_ 'Misaki don't be rude'_

Karin with a hurt look in her eyes moves close to him, she is so close to him, his body language becomes nervous, as he hears her whisper to him, _'You have been giving me cold and hurtful looks all day, and you mean to tell me you don't know who I am… is this something you do to every woman you see on the street or is it just me'_

Hitsugaya without thinking looks into her eyes saying,_ 'No … it is just you'_

Hitsugaya's heart pings hard, as she again looks into his eyes revealing that he has once again done something to hurt her.

She turns and quickly hugs the kids saying, _'I must go I will visit again soon' _then without turning back she is out the door before anyone could stop her…

* * *

_**Hitsugaya's question is answered ~ Reader's Pov**_

Hitsugaya stands there looking the close door confused and dumbfound, he turns to Ichigo saying, _'Who's that girl'_

Suddenly, all of the frustration Hitsugaya felt all day long has unleashes itself…

His eyes are large as he walks around waving his hands, saying, _'Who's that girl, everywhere I have been today I have seen her ' _

Hitsugaya stands there looking like a confused man in love, shakes his head saying, _'I know her from somewhere, I cannot place it …. It is like…like UGH!!!'_

Rukia and Ichigo look at each other than back to Hitsugaya as he stands looking at the closed door, running his fingers through his hair saying, _' I tried to get some rest today , but I could not … I kept seeing those eyes… those eyes …looking at me..Haunting me'_

He turns and faces Ichigo, Rukia, Yoshi, and Misaki … looking lost and confused as he asks once again, _'Who's that girl'_

Misaki walks over to him and looks up at him, with an amused look in her eyes saying_, 'THAT is the Shinigami assigned to Todai….MY AUNTIE RIN-RIN'_

Still confused Hitsugaya looks down to Misaki, and Misaki rolls her eyes saying, _'how can you not know who she is, when you called me her name earlier?'_

Hitsugaya, with shocked eyes says, _"KARIN"

* * *

_

_**Karin's ~ Pov**_

Karin walks down the street; she does not know whether to be mad or hurt.

She is thinking,_ 'He did not know who I was…. What an idiot!!!'_

'_He told me we would always be friends, whatta crock … he did not even remember me!!!'_

'_Then he admitted to giving me cold hurtful looks all day'_

She mocks him now by saying_, 'It is just you'_

She continues walking until she finds herself in the park, standing at the rail looking out to the city lights

Her heart has decided for her, she is hurt, she always thought of him as a friend … someone that would always there for her

She blinks back the tears in eyes as she says,_ 'I guess there is no such thing as a boy and girl remaining friends over the years'

* * *

_

_**Hitsugaya~ Reader's Pov**_

As he says her name he sits in a chair quietly thinking...

She was his friend, she was the reason he was there today, standing at the rail.

He wanted to return to a time that he truly enjoyed himself as a person not as the tenth division Taicho; it was the time he spent with her playing soccer.

He had always watched over her, protecting her until Ichigo returned.

She was special to him; she always was special to him, she treated him like a normal boy.

When Ichigo returned he had locked her memories always in his heart and returned to managing his division and fighting Aizen.

Once again the Taicho of the Tenth Division, once again nothing but being Taicho mattered.

Only now with the Hinamori issue did he want to escape from being the tenth division Taicho, he wanted to be around a friend that knew him as just Toushirou.

Hitsugaya runs his hands through his hair, He knew another Kurosaki was assigned to the Tokyo district… to Todai, but it never dawned on him until now who it really was.

After a few minutes, Hitsugaya stands and excuses himself

As Hitsugaya walks to the door, he overhears Yoshi say loudly_, 'Dad… I think He really …really… really likes Auntie Rin-Rin!!!'_

Then he hears Misaki laughing as she says,_ 'I think so too, but he did not even know who she was!!!'_

Hitsugaya momentary stops… his shoulders deflate as he shakes his head in defeat then without turning around walks out the door...

Rukia with a sly smile looks to Ichigo, who is also shaking his head

* * *

_**Hitsugaya and Karin ~ Reader's Pov**_

Hitsugaya knew where to find her; he knew he had to talk to her

He ran to the park, to the rail, as he approached he heard her say, _'I guess there is no such thing as a boy and girl remaining friends over the years'_

Again he felt a ping in his heart, this time is was even harder, this time he knew why

As he approached her he says,_ 'Karin, there is such a thing as a boy and a girl remaining friends over the years'_

Karin looks up at him, her eyes untrusting, as she listens to him saying,_ 'It is just this boy is an idiot, instead of approaching the girl, and asking her why she is so familiar, why her ebony eyes were driving him crazy, just asking the girl what her name was'_

He now stands in front of her, looking down at her saying_, 'this idiot boy just stared at her with a cold frustrated look'_

He now holds her hand saying,_ 'Karin I am so sorry, I am still your friend, and please forgive me for acting stupid' _

Karin pulls her hand from his and quickly reaches up flicking his nose hard, causing him to touch his nose saying_, 'OUCH what you do that for!!'_

With a grin on her face she turns to the rail and once again looks out on to the city saying,_ 'I told myself in the tea house, if you looked at me again like that I would punch you in the nose …so I decided to settle for a flick'_

Hitsugaya rubs his nose as he turns to the rail and looks out on to the city saying,_ 'Ok, I had it coming'_

She playfully pushes him saying_, 'Yes, Toushirou …you did'_

Hearing her call him Toushirou, Hitsugaya looks down at her and starts to laugh.

He looks at her saying, 'So you like the black eyed peas...'

She looks up at him shaking her head laughing saying, 'yes'

The two friends now stand there looking out at the city talking and laughing about music, hollows, soccer…Just enjoying the night…together

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

In the distance Rukia and Ichigo both stand in their Shinigami forms, watching the man and woman below

Rukia nudges him saying _'A month ago, I told you they would make a great couple… now pay up'_

Ichigo rolls his eyes pulls his wife close and kisses her, saying as they disappear, _'if he breaks her heart I will kill him'

* * *

_

 _**Karin's ~ POV**_

2 months later….

She sits by Sanshiro pond, studying listening to music in her earphones

She closes her eyes, she thinks of him, how they just stood there in the park talking and laughing, she had not heard from him since that night.

She had to return to Todai, the next morning, she did not have time to say good bye to anyone, the hollow situation was about to get out of hand so Sotaicho requested she return immediately.

She caught the first flight, and hit the ground running, only now after dispatching Hollows and her studies has she slowed down.

She looks over the beautiful heart shaped pond, wondering about him, if he was ok, if he ever thought of her.

She missed him

She feels a ping in her heart, because she knows …she knows … she has fallen for him.

* * *

_**Hitsugaya's ~ Pov**_

2 months later…

Hitsugaya is walking through the park humming the black eyes peas' song, _'I gotta a feeling' _

He is thinking of her again.

He really did not see it coming, it sneaked up on him and hit him hard; his strong emotions for a girl, a girl he had not seen in eleven years, a girl he always had respected, a girl he sat up all night in the park with talking and laughing, a girl he now truly missed.

He had went to her home the following day, and she was gone, her father told him that Sotaicho had sent word that she had to return immediately to Todai, the hollow situation demanded her return, so she left.

During the Taicho's daily reports, he would stand and listen to reports of her successes at Todai, he was proud of her, but he never called her … never text her… but he missed her, and it started to show.

That he had fallen for this girl… he had fallen hard.

* * *

_**Hitsugaya makes his move ~ Reader's Pov  
**_

Hitsugaya stops and looks around it is a beautiful day, he takes a deep breath and continues with his walk.

He quietly approaches his destination; he walks up from the rear and brings his hand up

In his hand is her favorite flower, pure white lily.

The flower takes her breath away, as she looks down at it then up to the face of the person who gave it to her

On her face is a look of sheer surprise, she is speechless as she looks deep into his teal eyes.

As she takes the flower into her hands she finds her voice, she says softly, _'Toushirou, thank you ' _

As she speaks his name, Toushirou feels a ping in his heart.

He watches her closely as she smiles smelling the flower motioning him to sit with her

As he sits she looks to him saying, _'what… what are you doing here'_

Hitsugaya looks into her ebony eyes saying, _'I missed you'_

Karin, blinks and shakes her heads just a little, saying, _'What'_

On her face is a look that shows she is unsure as to what she just heard

Hitsugaya never taking his eyes away from hers, he reaches over takes her hand and holds it, as he says, _'I missed you and I wanted to see you'_

Hearing his words, Karin smiles brightly as she hold his hand tightly while looking into his eyes softly saying, _'Toushirou I have missed you too'_

Hitsugaya looks into Karin's eyes and nervously asks,_ 'Karin, would you… consider being my girlfriend'_

Karin looks at him with a grin saying,_ 'I been waiting for you to ask'_

Hitsugaya looks at her confused, Karin touches his face as she laughs softly saying,_ 'Of course, I will be your girlfriend'_

As they sit next to the heart shaped pond Hitsugaya pulls Karin into his arms holds her close and kisses her sealing the agreement she is his girlfriend.

They now sit together talking and laughing.

* * *

_**Who's that Girl … ~ Reader's Pov  
**_

Meanwhile, at the tenth division Taicho's office...

Matsumoto watches as a smiling Hinamori walks into the room with a picture placing it on Hitsugaya's desk.

She steps back and looks at it proudly

A curious Matsumoto walks around and looks at the picture asking, _'Who's that girl'_

Hinamori points at the picture, proudly saying_, 'That girl is Whitey Chan's girlfriend … Karin'_

_The End

* * *

_

_**A/N**_

This is a story, that has been haunting me for awhile, I was listening to Madonna's song 'who's that girl'

This story was not meant to be a Hate Hinamori fanfict … she was just used to start the journey

I really hoped you enjoyed it … Please provide reviews

Songs….

Now generation ~ Black eyed Peas

I gotta a feeling ~ Black eyed Peas

Ringtone…

Vogue ~ Madonna

For all my 'Nothing can come between us' fans, I will be releasing another chapter shortly

For all my 'Ties that bind' fans I will be returning with a new chapter in a few weeks, so stay tuned…

Once again please review

LeRukia


End file.
